


Welcome to Auradon

by CanineR7A7



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I have too many fic ideas, Other, Read 'Welcome to the Isle' first, Recovery, The sequal that wasn't exactly promised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Sequal to 'Welcome to the Isle' (set during the 30 year time-skip).





	Welcome to Auradon

Alfa opened her eyes when she felt the boat dock, her head pounded while her jaw and back stung from the brief contact with the sea. The next thing she noticed was Shane’s jacket draped over her shoulders.

“Hey, you okay to get up?” She smiled at her boyfriend’s voice and grabbed his hand when he offered it to her; she remained still until she regained her bearings.

“We’re finally free.” She smirked; Shane wrapped an arm around her waist, mindful of the wound on her back.

“Yeah, I guess the Auradonians aren’t that bad.” The two shared a laugh before climbing out the boat. Alfa smiled at the sight of the warehouse kids running around the docks and laughed when she saw a few adults trying to catch them, she was then led off by the Fairy Godmother. ‘Let’s hope everything works out.’


End file.
